Acrylamide has long been known as a neurotoxin, deleterious to the peripheral nervous system. More recently, this compound has been shown to have adverse effects on the morphology of the central nervous system. Since acrylamide poisoning is frequently associated with tremor, we are investigating the possibility that the locus of origin of some of these symptoms is the striatum. The metabolism of striatal dopamine is being studied from several aspects including assay of its levels, rates of breakdown, and receptor site density in acrylamide-treated rats.